Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension
Plants vs. Zombies: Dimension Suspension is an upcoming installment in the PvZ franchise. Plot Crazy Dave finds you battling zombies and informs you hes created a portal for you to escape the zombies. Unfortunately, The Zombies have followed and destroyed the portal so they must battle their way through many zombies to unlock portal lighters to go to many more dimensions and hopefully, return home. Dimensions Player's House Player's House is the starting area of Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension. There is 10 levels and it is the beginning of the game, though technically not a dimension, It is still accessible unlike Player's House from Plants VS Zombies 2: It's about time. Dark Dimension Dark Dimension is the first dimension of the game. Everything is dark and no sun falls from the sky, similar to Dark Ages and Night Levels. Dark Dimension has many mushrooms involved in the world. Sometimes, these levels contain graves which is referring to the fact that the Dark Dimension is a graveyard. Flooded Dimension Flooded Dimension is completely covered in water. Luckily, every level starts you with three rows of Lily Pads, At the first few levels it's five rows, but then shrinks down to three for the rest of the dimension. Lily Pads will be needed for this world. Space Dimension Welcome to space! The Space Dimension consists of many space and future like plants. The Hover Pot is needed for non space plants. During this dimension, many floating objects can wipe your plants way. Blover an be used to blow these objects away. Since Blover is unlocked on level 4, You may have to hold off for a bit. Frost Dimension It just got chilly! The Frost Dimension contains very many ice related plants. One plant The Light Bulb is important in this world due to the fact that there is a chilly wind that freezes your plants, similar to Frostbite Caves. Also, during some levels, a snowstorm will happen damaging many of your plants and defenses. Umbrella Leaf is also important here. City Dimension Traffic happens in this world! The City Dimension takes place ON A ROAD. You know what that means? CARS! During levels of the world, Cars will drive by that trample your plants and throw them off the screen. The Armor Leaf is used to counter this as it has great health and will knock cars right off the screen! Armor Leaf is unlocked on Level 1 s it's important to bring it in every level Jungle Dimension Monkeys! Lizards! Lions! In the Jungle Dimension, Monkey's will swing down from tree's and take your plants! Umbrella Leaf can be used to counter this as they will be bounced right off the screen! Lots of leaves, flowers and much more is unlocked in this dimension! Warworld Dimension Uh oh, Bombs are going off! Looks like were in the World War! In this dimension, bombs will be launched onto the screen! If you don't deactivate them with the Deactivator Blueberry, they will go off and blow up some plants in a 3x3 area so be sure to have Deactivator Blueberry with you! Zomboss Tech Lab Dimension Welcome to the final dimension! Zomboss has managed to create his own dimension! The Zomboss Tech Lab! In these levels, Zomboss will create robots that will shoot at your plants. You need to destroy them to stop them from destroying your plants. Also, another gimmick that happens is that sometimes, the entire lawn goes all glitched and coding. E.M.Peach can stop this. E.M.Peach can also DISABLE the robots, but not destroy them. Plants Player's House Dark Dimension Flooded Dimension Space Dimension Frost Dimension City Dimension Jungle Dimension Warworld Dimension Zomboss Tech Lab Dimension MORE TBA Zombies TBA Almanac TBA Category:Games Category:CitronFire3's Creations Category:CitronFire3's PVZ Games Category:Tower defense